


Angel of Music

by WaywardGraves



Series: Songs of the Human Heart [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: ALW Phantom btw, Angst, Credence as Christine, Hurt/Comfort, I tagged for underage because Credence is like 16-18 somewhere around there, I'm not specific on age but it's a jic tag, M/M, Pain, Phantom of the Opera AU, Please listen to my tags, Possible Suicidal Thoughts, all the hurts I can, fuckboi!Grindelwald as Raoul, not staying true to either source material, or any variations there upon tbh, probable happy ending though, scary but sensitive!Original Graves, seriously y'all leave now if you don't want that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardGraves/pseuds/WaywardGraves
Summary: Credence Barebone is a shy ballet dancer with a few secrets. One may be that he has just about the best voice of anyone in the theatre. The other may be the gifts he finds from an unknown suitor. His greatest of all though, is the mysterious man who's voice haunts his walls and his dreams.(If you know anything about me you know I can't do summaries for shit.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just a prologue to people not familiar with PotO. It is shamelessly borrowed from ALW's musical. For those of you who are familiar, I'm changing things a bit so don't yell at me for that later.

Many people stand around where the old, tattered chairs that once housed the grand audience of the Paris opera used to be. An Auctioneer stands at a podium up on the stage. Surrounding his are many trinkets and treasures that have been dredged up and turned for sale by the state. Few items that were in the opera house still stand after the great fire that consumed the building but below, deep underground, a crew found many handsome belongings that seemed to have been stored down there. Props from plays, musical instruments, and an astonishing amount of candles scattered through the deep underbelly of the theatre. 

 

The Auctioneer’s assistant steps forward and hands the man the next bid, “Lot 665 a wooden pistol and 3 human skulls from the 1831 production of Robert le Diable by Meyerbeer.” The Auctioneer says, “10 francs for this.” The bidding goes on for some time until finally, “Going at 15. Your number sir?” He asks and the man hands over his slip of paper. “Thank you. Moving right along then.” He calls out in a sing-song voice. 

  
“Lot 666, then: a chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom  of the Opera a mystery never fully explained. We are told, ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. Our workshops have repaired it and wired parts of it for the new electric light. Perhaps we can frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination.” He raises his hand to the men standing by clutching the ropes, “Gentlemen!” And with a heave the crystal are lifted from their place on the ground, ascending higher and higher, until they reach their rightful place with the painted cherubs above. 

The new lighting flickers on and it’s almost as though there is  _ life _ in the theatre once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo and comments keep me alive, even if I am an inch from death.


End file.
